ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Quadrant (reference book)
| Pages = 330 | ISBN = 0753504367 }} ''Delta Quadrant - The unofficial guide to Voyager is an unofficial episode guide, covering the first five seasons of ''Star Trek: Voyager. In the same vein as The New Trek Programme Guide, the book analyses each episode under a series of headings. Summary ;From the book jacket :DELTA QUADRANT is the only episode guide to ''Voyager. Every episode is recounted and dissected with absolute precision. Every significant piece of data is logged, and those more tricky scientific references are analysed in the ingeniously-name section 'Ye Canna Change The Laws O'Physics'. :For those of us who aren't primarily SF fans and who simply enjoy a good storyline, DELTA QUADRANT draws attention to some of ''Voyager s excellent characterisation and dialogue. It also points out bloopers and puzzles, lack of continuity and where things could have been done better. :> > > > > > > > :'Am I the only one so intent on getting home? Is it just me? Am I leading the crew on a forlorn mission with no hope of success?' :This is the essential guide to the trials of Captain Janeway and the rest of the ''Voyager team as they try to bridge 70,000 light years and find a way home from the Delta Quadrant.'' Contents Voyager s Roots The creation of the series in brief, plus short biographies of the main characters and the actors who portray them. The Episode Guide At the beginning of each season, any changes to the main cast listing are detailed, as well as any recurring characters that appear. Between seasons, an 'Interlude' discusses any changes in cast or crew, as well as any other events in the Star Trek franchise that occur. Each episode summary contains the following sections (where applicable): :;Plot :;Déjà Vu? ::Examples of similar plots, both inside and outside Star Trek. :;Behind the Scenes ::Production information - reused props, excised material, guest cast information, cast and crew anecdotes. :;Voyager Database ::Star Trek universe information revealed or explained in the episode. :;(Lack of) Continuity ::References to previous episodes and/or series, or contradictions with previously established facts. :;Ye Canna Change The Laws O'Physics ::Technobabble, and connections to real-life science. :;Puzzles ::Plot holes, questions left unanswered, and other story errors. :;Bloopers :;Learn Your Lines ::Memorable dialogue. :;Highs :;Lows :;Verdict ::Episode review, with a mark out of ten. The first season is presented as it was originally produced, with , , , and included, in line with UK VHS releases. Following the detailed summaries of the first five seasons, basic synopses of the first nine episodes of season six (up to ) - which was still in production at the time of the book's writing - are presented. Voyager Merchandise Covers VHS releases, novels, audiobooks, action figures from Playmates, model kits from Revell-Monogram, software (including Voyager - Elite Force), and miscellaneous products. A Victim of Star Trek s Success? McIntee queries why Voyager has apparently been less well received than its predecessors, and whether its apparent lack of success is due to those predecessors themselves. Category:Reference books